Student Driver
by St0pSmackinMe07
Summary: Sam is 16 and just got his driving learners permit and Dean, being the wonderful big brother he is, will be the one to teach Sam how to drive. Brotherly banter and fluff ensues. Oneshot


Student Driver

**Summary**: Sam is 16 and just got his driving learners permit and Dean, being the wonderful big brother he is, will be the one to teach Sam how to drive. Brotherly banter ensues.

**A/N**: This little plot bunny has been bugging me for quite some time now. So I thought I'd finally put it to rest. And I myself being a "student driver" and only having my permit for about a month now, I can feel Sam's pain. lol.

* * *

Sam sat behind the wheel of his brother's beloved Impala. The palms of his hands were slick with sweat and they were beginning to tremble. He gripped the wheel of the Impala so tightly his knuckles had turned ghostly white. The car hadn't even been turned _on _and yet Sam was already beginning to think this was a bad idea.

- - - - - - - -

Sam had turned 16 years old on May 2, 1999, but he hadn't been able to go for his learners permit until about three months after his sixteenth birthday. "Driving is a privilege, Sammy," or "You'll get your permit when _I_ feel you're ready to drive," or "What's the rush, you've got plenty of time," or "I don't have time for driving lessons, Sammy," is what John would always say to his youngest son when ever Sam asked him about getting his permit. But luckily, Dean had his brother's back and one day when their father was away on a hunt, he took Sam to the closest DMV to finally get his driver's permit. Dean didn't really care what their Dad would say; he'd deal with him later.

Dean sat in one of the stiff plastic chairs in the relatively full waiting area, despite the fact it being a week day. His leg bounced anxiously and he glanced up at the clock for the tenth time in about fifteen minutes. '_What the hell could be taking him so long?_' Dean thought as he chewed on one of his finger nails. He didn't know why he was so nervous. He wasn't the one taking the test. In fact, Sam looked relatively calm compared to Dean. '_Leave it to that little know it all to be the calm one here,_' Dean thought almost bitterly.

Dean nearly jumped out of his seat when he saw Sam step out of the test taking area from across the room. He wanted to run over there and ask Sam if he'd passed or not, but contained himself and continued to sit in the uncomfortably rigid plastic chairs. Sam walked over to a desk where a plump and rather grumpy looking woman sat behind. Dean tried reading Sam's expression from across the room, but the damn kid kept his back turned towards him. Dean saw Sam hand the rotund woman some papers and stand there for a moment and wait. "Come on, Sammy, turn around," Dean muttered to himself.

As if on cue, Sam turned around and found Dean amongst the sea of other anxiously waiting people. He gave his big brother a bright smile and a thumbs up to show that he had in fact passed the permit test. Sam turned back around to face the cranky old woman that sat behind the desk and who was currently issuing him his learners permit.

Once Sam had turned around, Dean victoriously punched his fist through the air and let out a soft, "Yes!" The people sitting near him looked at Dean curiously. He gave then a smile and said proudly, "My little brother got his permit."

'_Of course that little geek got his permit on the first try. He probably memorized that study book by heart_,' Dean mused cheerfully.

After Sam passed his eye exam and paid the $30 fee for a measly peace of paper that said he was allowed to drive, he and Dean stepped out of the DMV. As soon as they stepped out of the building Dean clapped Sam on the back, ruffled his long brown hair and said, "Congrats, Sammy!"

Sam hung his head humbly, but couldn't help the giant grin that spread across his boyish face. But the proud grin turned to that of a sly one. "So, can I drive?" Sam asked, even though he knew what the answer would be.

"Ha!" Dean scoffed as they approached the Impala. "In your dreams, Sammy. You ain't takin' my baby on the road until you have a decent amount of driving experience under your belt." With that, Dean pulled open the driver's side door and slid in behind the wheel. Sam rolled his eyes and got in the passenger seat.

Dean and Sam were on their way back to the motel room that they were currently calling home, or so Sam thought, when suddenly Dean turned onto a block that lead them in the complete opposite direction of their motel. "Uh, Dean, motel's that way," Sam said to his brother, sounding quite confused. They'd been staying in that motel room for about three months now, so the odds that Dean had forgotten where they were staying were unlikely.

"I know, Sammy," Dean replied simply.

Sam was really confused now. He looked at him with raised eyebrows and asked, "Then where are we going?"

"You'll see," Dean said, and gave his brother a sly grin.

Sam slumped back in his seat and sighed. He had a bad feeling about his current situation, because nothing good ever came from grin's like that.

Dean pulled into the vast, empty parking lot of Sam's High School. He stopped the car, turned off the engine and then turned to his brother. "Alright, Sammy. It's about time we teach you how to drive," Dean said with a grin.

Sam sat gaping at Dean. "But, I thought you said I couldn't drive your car," he said.

"No, I said you could drive my car on the _road_. Here," Dean said, casting a glance around the empty parking lot. "There's nothing here that you can use to screw up my car."

With that, Dean got out of the car and walked around to the passenger side and opened the door. Sam stayed stationary. He wasn't entirely sure if Dean was serious or not. But when Dean opened his door and instructed Sam to move over to the driver's seat, he realized that his brother was for real. Dean was _really_ going to teach Sam how to drive.

Which brings us to when we began. With Sam, behind the wheel of his brother's car, nearly in full out panic mode.

"Sam," Dean said trying to get his brother's attention, but Sam was stiff as a board, staring wide eyed out the windshield. "Sam!" Dean shouted loudly waving a hand in from of Sam's face. That got Sam's attention, and he finally turned to face his big brother. "First things first, Sammy, you need to relax. We're not even _moving _yet," Dean said.

Sam nodded and released his tight grasp on the wheel. He had been holding onto it so tightly, his hands had cramped up. "Alright, first, you gotta turn the car on," Dean instructed. Sam nodded and turned the key in the ignition and the Impala gloriously roared to life. Dean nodded. So far so good. "Now you gotta put the car into drive. That's the D," Dean said.

Sam whipped his head around to face his brother and scowled at Dean. "I know what D means," Sam snapped.

"Whatever, just put the car into gear," Dean said with a shrug. "And make sure to keep your foot on the brake when you put the car into drive," he added.

Sam sighed and did as he was told. He turned to Dean for his next instruction. "Now you wanna take your foot off the brake and ease onto the gas," Dean said. He was tempted to throw in a _Gas is on the right, geek boy_, but figured it would only further piss Sam off, which any other time, Dean would've been more than thrilled to do. But right now, with Sam behind the wheel of his baby, he thought for his sake and his _car's_ sake, it would be best not to piss him off more.

Sam pressed on the gas pedal, but he pressed down a littler harder than he intended and the car took off quickly, tossing him and Dean back into their seats. "I said _ease_ on the gas, Sam, not floor it!" Dean shouted. Dean's shout made Sam jump slightly and he quickly slammed down onto the brake, which threw Dean forward, but he quickly caught himself on the dashboard. "Jesus, Sammy! What the hell are you doing?!" Dean exclaimed.

"I don't know!" Sam retaliated.

Dean sighed and sat back in the passenger seat. "I'm puttin' on my seatbelt. Damn kid'll throw me through the windshield," Dean muttered under his breath as he reached around, grabbed the seatbelt and buckled himself in.

"Alright, Sammy. Let's try that again. Now press on the gas lightly, _lightly_," Dean said, emphasizing the word dramatically.

Sam pressed on the accelerator lightly, like he was told and the car moved forward slowly. They continued to go at the incredibly slow speed of 5 mile per hour for a good distance in the parking lot. "Alright, Grandma, wanna go a little faster there?" Dean said, not even bothering to hide the amused smirk on his face.

Sam shot Dean a wary glance that said, '_Do I have to?_' "Sam, trust me, it'll be okay if you go faster than 5 miles per hour," Dean said reassuringly.

Sam sighed and lightly pressed down on the accelerator until they reached about 30 mph. They drove in a straight line until they reached the end of the parking lot and Sam was forced to make a right turn. "You gotta turn on the turn signal," Dean said. "And you gotta slow down a bit before you turn," Dean added noticing they were still going rather fast with the turn rapidly approaching.

Sam pressed on the brake to slow down, but ended up slowing down more rapidly than he expected when he slammed on the brake. Dean grabbed onto the dashboard for support and then was tossed back into his seat. "You can't just slam on the brakes like that, Sammy. You gotta ease on the brake," Dean said trying to hide the anger in his voice, but failing miserably.

Sam groaned in frustration and banged his head against the steering wheel. "Ugh, I can't do this," Sam mumbled with aggravation.

Dean sighed and said, "Yes you can. This is your first time driving, Sammy. Did you honestly think you'd pick it up right away?"

"I bet you did," Sam muttered as he looked out the windshield.

"Psht," Dean scoffed. "You kidding me?" Dean said incredulously. He let out a chuckle. "When I first started driving, it was _months_ before I had enough guts even drive on back roads," Dean admitted.

Sam looked at his big brother skeptically, head tilted to the side. "Really?"

"Yeah. I thought I was gonna crash the car every time a car came near me," Dean said, setting his dignity aside. "And the whole hitting the gas and the brake too quick, don't feel like it's just you with that problem. I had trouble with that too, and I'm sure if you asked Dad, he'd say the same thing. We all do it, Sammy. It's something that gets better with practice," Dean said encouragingly.

"You think so, Dean?" Sam asked.

"I know so, Sammy. Because I'm your big brother and I'm always right," Dean said smugly.

Sam looked at his brother disbelievingly and said, "You are not!"

"Yeah, I totally am," Dean said, with a nod of his head.

"No, you're not," Sam replied heatedly.

"Just shut up and drive, Sammy," Dean said dismissing his little brother's argument.

Sam shook his head and lightly pressed down on the gas pedal and drove closer to the end of the parking lot so he could make that right turn. Sam turned on his right turn signal and eased onto the brake. The car still stopped quicker than it should've but Sam let up off the brake and turned easily around the turn. Sam was careful not to hit the median that sat off the right as he made the turn. Sam went around the turn and then continued to go straight without difficulty. Dean nodded his head in approval. "Not bad, Sammy," Dean praised.

"How many times do I have to tell you, it's _Sam_," Sam replied casting a slightly annoyed glance towards Dean.

Dean rolled his eyes and shrugged it off. "Why don't you try parking, _Sammy_?" Dean said, using the nickname just to get on Sam's nerves.

Sam rolled his eyes and pressed on the brake to slow down. Parking, this was definitely something he hadn't thought about trying, but luckily he had plenty of empty parking spaces to choose from. Sam found a parking spot that he found suitable and slowed down to turn into it. He thought, '_This should be a breeze. How hard is it to turn into a parking spot?_' Boy was he wrong.

Sam made a left and tried to maneuver his way into the parking spot, but ended up missing the one he wanted all together. He stopped the car and sighed. '_Well, that went crappy,_' he thought resentfully.

"Hm," Dean said thoughtfully. He turned to face Sam. "Well first off, you didn't turn on your turn signal to show you were turning into a space. Second, you just took out about 5 cars pulling into this spot. And third, you're not even between the lines. You're taking up two freakin' parking spaces," Dean said. "But other than that, you didn't do too bad," he added with a shrug. "Try backing out of the space," Dean instructed.

'_Uh oh, this'll be interesting_,' Sam thought. He could barely drive going forwards, how in the hell was he going to drive backwards? Sam took in a deep breath and put the car into reverse. Dean told him to press lightly on the gas to make it go backwards and then turn the wheel to the left to make the back end go right. Sam did as he was told and pressed onto the gas and began turning the wheel to the left. He pressed on the gas a little harder than he wanted to and he kept the wheel turned to the left. He wasn't quick enough in stepping on the brake and ended of going into a complete circle in reverse. Sam finally found the brake and stopped, the impala sitting diagonally through a couple of parking spaces.

For a couple of moments Sam and Dean just sat there silently both with the thoughts, '_What the hell just happened?_' running through their minds. Dean suddenly broke the silence when he let out loud laughter. He looked around at the way the car was sitting before saying with a chuckle, "Dude, you just totally went in a circle. _Backwards_." He chuckled some before he added, "That's awesome."

At first Sam was kind of offended that Dean was laughing at him, but then he too looked at the way they were sitting and laughed. The hilarity of the moment sunk in when he thought of how funny the situation must've looked to passers bys, when they saw an old sleek, black '67 Chevy Impala going in a circle… in reverse.

"Dude," Dean said. "When you're backing up, you gotta at least hit the brake _sometime_," Dean said letting out another chuckle.

Sam laughed softly and gave a curt nod as he said, "Got it."

Dean unbuckled his seat belt and said, "Alright, Speed Racer, I think that's enough driving lessons for today." He and Sam got out of the car and swapped places.

Dean got into his rightful place behind the wheel of the Impala and Sam climbed into the passenger seat of the car. They drove out of the parking lot and drove towards the motel they were staying at. The car made its way down the block that they had traveled down previously when Sam broke the growing silence between he and Dean and said, "Thanks, Dean."

Dean looked at Sam curiously and said, "For what?"

"For giving me driving lessons," Sam replied.

"Yeah, well, if it wasn't me, Dad would be the one giving you driving lessons, and we all know how _that_ would've ended," Dean said with a smirk.

Sam laughed quietly. "Yeah, with me and Dad screaming at each other and probably a smashed car or two," Sam said.

Dean smiled and nodded in agreement. They drove on in silence which left Dean to his own musings. It felt kinda weird for him to sit in the passenger seat and watch his little brother drive. He hated to sound cliché, but the kid had grown up so damn fast. And it was true. It seemed like just yesterday that Sammy was offering him the cheesy toy from inside the cereal box, or begging Dean to play hide and seek with him, or staying up late with Sam to watch the horribly inaccurate horror movies with equally tacky special effects and laughing at the absurdity of the plot. Dean felt a pang of nostalgia as he thought back on the good old days. It was then that he knew that being able to drive was only for beginning for his little brother when it came to becoming a man and leading his own life. Dean didn't know what the future entailed but he knew that he would be there for his brother every step of the way to help guide him through whatever trials and tribulations that lay ahead. Because he was Sammy's big brother, it was his job. And he was more than willing to do it.

* * *

**A/N**: So I'll admit that the thing Sam did, the whole backing out in a circle, I did that. haha. My mom laughed at me, pretty much the same way Dean did. xD

Thanks a bunch for reading.

Please review and let me know what you think. :)


End file.
